Destiny Bond
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." AU. AsaKiku among others


On some days, even the most stoic of people can feel like bursting into tears, screaming out to whoever cares, and not giving a damn about anything.

Kiku Honda was having one of those times. And no, it wasn't because he saw any cockroaches. He'd be in an even fouler mood if he was. Of course, he didn't allow his face to display his emotions. It was one of the things that would have made him an excellent poker player.

His father jabbed at him from behind. "You are going slower. Hurry up. My deadline is in less than twenty-four hours."

Kiku suppressed a sigh. "Hai, Oto-sama." He pressed on, annoyance being his fuel. He somehow managed to keep his focus and twist through the hallways of Hidekaz Himaruya Elementary effortlessly, as though it were his home.

"As if I needed to waste my time and come here for this…_conference._" The word was spat out with disgust. "I presume you are doing well?" A threat lingered behind the words, but Kiku was not fazed.

"Of course." The countless nights he had spent staying up studying and perfecting his work spoke for themselves.

"Good," his father replied, though his tone sounded like it was anything but. The tension increased, if that was possible.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of their destination. Room 211, with the words "Mr. Karpusi, Eighth Grade" displayed in green and red on the window. Other students were standing, either nervous or sullen, alongside their parents. A sandy-haired boy, looking sad at first, instantly brightened up at the sight of Kiku. He waved eagerly. Kiku's response was to nod back and hope his father had not caught sight of the scene. He did not want to face another night of yelling and tears. _I'm sorry, Alfred._

Glancing though the window, he saw his homeroom teacher discussing something with another parent. He couldn't see much of the child that accompanied them, but he did catch a glimpse of golden hair coupled with dark, bushy eyebrows. An odd combination indeed. Was it even possible?

He was much too caught up in his musings to notice that the family had emerged from the classroom. It was only Alfred's nudging that jarred him to sense. The bushy-browed boy looked Kiku up-and-down and suddenly smiled, doing a complete 180 from his ever-present scowl. A wink followed. Kiku almost spluttered before remembering his dad's presence and bowing his head. It was much too late for him to cover up his red face, however. At least no one could see his heartbeat quicken in pace.

"H-how 'bout you go, Kiku?" Alfred pressed.

"Eh…?"

Alfred leaned in closer. "A hero's gotta prepare himself, right? In case somethin' comes up. Ain't that what you told me?"

Kiku nodded solemnly. "All right, then," was his response. Mr. Karpusi was already looking out the window with a quizzical expression, wondering if anyone else was coming.

His father jabbed again. A warning that said, "_My patience is not endless."_ So Kiku pulled the door open and welcomed himself inside the brightly colored classroom with its many posters. He took a moment to glance around in awe, never having gotten used to it. _If only my own room was like this._

His teacher gave them a sleepy smile, green eyes becoming gentle. "Hello…Kiku." He held out a hand for Mr. Honda to shake. "How nice…to meet you." This part was obviously directed to his father, so Kiku merely remained silent.

"Kiku is…" Mr. Honda leaned forward at the pause. "…doing excellently. I have no…problems with him…whatsoever. He is hard-working, intelligent…and obviously takes…pride in his work. See, that poster...Kiku made it. Hera's jealousy…has never been…so beautiful."

"Really?" Mr. Honda quirked an eyebrow. "I see. And may I ask what exactly goes on in the classroom?"

"Well, I am in charge of…every main subject…besides math and science. For that…you'll have to see… Sa-I mean Mr. Adnan." A bit of steel had entered Mr. Karpusi's voice. "I myself teach…literature, writing, and history. As of now, we're… incorporating Greek mythology… into all three. We read the stories…while analyzing them…through essays…and learning about…the ancient Greeks."

"I see," Kiku's father repeated. "Thank you very much for informing me." The two adults shook hands again before the Hondas bidding Mr. Karpusi goodbye.

"See you on…Monday, Kiku. Keep up the…good work," his teacher called out after them. Kiku blushed at all the praise he had been given. It was something new to him.

Alfred noticed Kiku coming out and made a beeline to him, bear-hugging him. "Thanks a bunch, dude. You're the best cr—I mean, buddy I could eeeever have."

"Eh?"

"Well I feel like I could take on the whole world right 'bout now, y'know? And it's all thanks to you!"

Even while feeling his father's icy glare on him, Kiku couldn't help but smile at Alfred's cheerfulness. He rewarded him with a proper, awkward pat to the back.

"You're welcome, Alfred-kun."

"Let us go," Mr. Honda snarled, tugging his son away. Alfred's kicked-puppy expression sent Kiku's heart sinking. "As I have said before, I do not have much time for this. We must to go see you other teacher now."

"Hai," was the glum response he received as they entered the classroom next door. The words on the window were blue and orange, spelling out "Eighth Grade, Mr. Adnan." The room seemed to be empty, so they just went in. Mr. Adnan was staring at the door connecting his and Mr. Karpusi's classes with an unreadable expression, Kiku noted.

"A-ano…Adnan-sensei?" He called out timidly. His other teacher seemed to have snapped out of a trance.

"Good to see you Kiku," he said with a grin. "You're an impeccable student (Gilbert would call you awesome), so there's not really much to discuss. Responsible, knowledgeable, trustworthy…need I say more?"

"I suppose not," Mr. Honda mumbled. The math teacher seemed to notice his presence, and held out his hand.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's just been stressful lately. I'm becoming like Karpusi next door, forgetful all the time…" He laughed, but it quickly died down and awkward silence arrived. His hand was still suspended. He quickly retracted it and coughed.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss? I'm afraid both Karpusi and I have to get the progress reports to you tomorrow…that darn copy machine still hasn't been working."

"No, that is all. Thank you ever so much for the information," Kiku's dad cut in swiftly, bowing graciously.

The teacher nodded. "Take care, both of you."

"Oh, we will."

…

The ride back home was tense. Though this occurrence wasn't rare, Kiku had never gotten used to it. _I could have added more to that poster, or volunteered for more errands-_

"You are doing adequately," his father commented. Kiku let his head sink lower. "I expect more from you, you know. You must—!" His hand gripped the steering wheel like it was an anchor pulling him to paradise.

"Hai, Oto-sama. I shall do my best."

"I await your evidence for that statement."

"You shall receive it," Kiku promised.

The car suddenly halted and the pair of them lurched forward, only restrained by their seat belts. They had arrived at home. The older one nearly crashed straight through their lawn. He was still clenching the wheel.

"Why so forward today? You let that Alfred boy hug you, the other one look at you inappropriately, and now…you have the audacity to say that? If your grades slip so much as a tenth of a percent, you _will _hear it from me. And from the rest of our family!" He sighed in a frustrated manner, like nothing was ever going his way. "Please…just get out of my sight for now."

Kiku did not need any more convincing. Anything to escape this prison would suffice. He swiftly unbuckled his seatbelt, pushed open the door, and took off in whatever direction.

No tears dripped down his face…yet. He just wanted to forget everything…kill himself now and hopefully be reborn in a less austere life. Though that idea was something he was no completely serious about yet.

He stopped running. Panting, he tried to pinpoint his location. A bus stop? He glanced around. Why not? He slunk down on the metal bench, head in his hands.

"Oto-sama should just have another child…it seems I cannot meet his expectations for this…_competition."_

Something poked his shoulder. "Oy, you okay?" What kind of accent was this? British? It could have been Russian for all Kiku cared. He didn't dare lift his head up.

The person was persistent, for he or she nudged him this time. Kiku sighed. If someone had to see him this badly, he may as well comply. He shoved his sorrow aside and inclined his head upwards. "Yes? May I help you?" Of course the expressionless face was there; he wouldn't be a true Honda without it.

Blond hair and black brows…where had he seen that combination before?

"Thank God. For a second there, I thought you were dead." Oh! That boy from before! The one who had met him like a pervert would!

"Is that really how you think of me, Arthur the Great?" the other huffed. "I'm a gentleman, not a bloody pervert!" Kiku snapped out of his stupor.

"A-ah, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to say that aloud." The blonde just hmphed, though his face softened a bit after a moment.

"You hide a lot of your thoughts and feelings, don't you?"

Silence. "I bet you're feeling really sad now, even though you're not showing it."

Taken off guard (which never happened), Kiku attempted to assure him that was a lie. His acquaintance just waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't even try to deny it."

"I was not..." Lies. Another first. "…but how did you know?"

A devious smile lit up Arthur's face. It made his green eyes sparkle even more in comparison, Kiku noted in slight awe. "I guess it's in my nature. I can see things not many others can." With that, he grabbed Kiku's hand and pressed a kiss, not to the back of his palm, as one might have expected, but right on his wrist.

Kiku blushed. Oh, he was trying out a lot of new things today, wasn't he? "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" That smile. It had returned as Arthur plopped down next to Kiku.

"…"

"So what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I-I can't."

A thick caterpillar—scratch that, eyebrow-was lifted. "Oh? And why not?"

"Well…I don't really know you, for one thing."

"We can always fix that." Arthur held out a hand. "Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland. In the least creepy way intended, I know you to be Kiku Honda."

Hesitantly, Kiku took the warm hand. "It is nice to meet you then."

"There. Better?"

Kiku shook his head. He had a great amount of self-control, but the fact that a nearly complete stranger had managed to see behind his mask and fluster him and use the chinks in his complicated armor against him pushed him towards his tolerance limit. Was he really that weak now? That open?

Arthur sensed it. He patted Kiku's shoulder, just like Kiku had done for Alfred. Proper. Awkward. Just like him. "It's all right…love."

That word. Why did it seem so foreign? He didn't care anymore. As quiet as he'd always been, it looked like today was a new beginning. He could be the equivalent of a newborn child. He leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder and let the tears flow loose.

Soothing words were whispered. But at the moment, they were of little success, for Kiku Honda, a would-have-been poker champion, cried for the first time in his life.

…

**If anyone thinks this is too sudden, feel free to give concrit, for I fear I need it.  
>We shall get into more of the things Arthur sees later on. I'd really like to commit here.<strong>


End file.
